deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 Dead 1 Survivors
The '''Left 4 Dead Gang '''are two groups of four civilian survivors of the zombie apocalpyse. The original group was comprised of; Bill Obermeyer, a Vietnam war veteran with a love of his smokes and his hat, Zoey, a college girl who grew up on horror films with her father, Francis, a biker and thug who hates almost everything but leather jackets and Louis, the African American IT manager who is determined to see the apocalypse out despite not having any kind of survival experience or training. Each member of the group ended up meeting up shortly after the Zombie Apocalypse began. Bill was in the hospital, being treated for his bad leg, when one of the zombies attacked. Despite being heavily drugged and almost slipping into a medical deep sleep multiple times, Bill was able to overpower and kill the zombie with medical tools and escape to his home, where he finally pulled out his old army BDUs and an M16 rifle to return for one last mission. Zoey was spending time with her parents, when her mother became infected, attacking her father. Zoey was horrified as he began to talk about all the times in the zombie movies where the family member had to mercy kill their relative and how they always laughed at the corney moments, a final act of bonding with his daughter before she killed him. Zoey would be further mentally scarred when a military scientist revealed that the four were carriers- immune to the infection and a trait running on their father's bloodline. Francis was at the local bar when the zombies attacked, and he decided it was time to start the ultimate party, because now he could do anything he wanted. Louis was at work, convinced that the Green Flu wasn't as serious as people made it out to be...until a zombie attacked him at his workplace. The four ended up as a team, making their way to the Mercy Hospital. Despite heavy infected horde populations, they were able to evacuate to the roof and were picked up a helicopter pilot, who soon turned out to be infected, forcing Zoey to put him down. The plane crashed, but the four survived and continued on to Riverside, a small town where it was believed the military was holding out, and while this proved to be untrue, they were rescued by a fisherboat in the area. The boat would kick them off, leaving them to chase after a plane at Newberg in hopes that they could fly away from the nightmare. They managed to refuel the plane and hold off against numerous infected before boarding the plane and escaping, though this plan did not work out in the long term. They were finally rescued at an old farm, and taken to a military science base, where they learned they were carriers. The four had to escape there too, with military personnel wanting them dead and the base being completely out-dated on their intel on the virus and unprepared for the special infected, and while they befriended a scientist, Bill left the military operative to die by refusing to slow down their escape train, allowing a Hunter to pounce. While Zoey was disgusted by this, he told her that the four of them were a family now, and that he'd look after his own. Bill soon gave his life to ensure that the other three could make their way to a well-stocked boat so they could escape to an island in the Florida Keyes to wait out the apocalypse. The second group was made up of Nick, a cynical ex-conman, Ellis, a cloud-headed redneck, Rochelle, a hot-headed reporter and Coach, an ex-Football coach/player who was stopped from a professional career by a crippling injury. These four met when the military abandoned them on a rooftop on a flaming building, forcing them to fight to the mall and escape in the race car of Jimmy Gibbs Jr. The car broke down outside of a carnival where they passed through, where they were able to signal a chopper to pick them up by playing a massive Rock show. The pilot became infected, and Nick was forced to shoot him, putting the team down in the Louisianna swamps, where they were once again rescued by a boat piloted by a man named Virgil. Virgil and the team needed to make an emergancy stop at a Witch-infested Sugar Mill to refuel and rearm, before they made it to their destination of New Orleans. They were too late for the general protection, and had to fight the undead through a military bombing, and despite the mounting evidence that the military was killing the carriers, a fact that none on the team but Nick seemed to pick up on, they joined with a military vessel to escape the horde and the bombings, flying away to an unknown location... Battle vs. Dead Island Crew (By Lasmoore) Location: Banoi Prison Rooftop Date: 9-27-11 Time: 5:27 PM, Sundown (Logan, Purna, Sam B, Xian Mei) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) "Were finally going to leave, after all we were through." Says Logan, Looking at the Sunset, waiting for the helicopter to come and rescue him and his friends. "Let's hope the infection doesn't spread." Says Purna. "We should hope that we get off the island before they f--king bomb it." Says Kevin. "I'm with Kevin man, we gotta haul ass. Well, The Helicopter does." Says Sam B. Mean While, 2 Stories down from the roof. "God Damn it, Francis!" Yells Bill. "Hey, Sorry Bill, It was either the Cigarette Box or Me." Francis Replies. "I woulda choosen the Cigarettes." Replies Bill. "How did we end up here anyway?" Says Francis. "Remeber, Zoey shot the plane pilot, crashed us in the jungle, and now were here." Says Louis. "Zoey always shoots the pilot." Says Francis. "Both of you shut up, The chopper is above, Kevin said he'd rescue us." Says Zoey, interrupting Bill and Francis' argument. "I'm with zoey, let's get going." Says Louis. Back Above on the Rooftops. "Damn, I forgot......" Says Kevin. "What?" Says Xian Mei. "Oh It's nothing." Says Kevin, sitting down on a lawn chair on the roof. "Get yo five dollar ass up before i make change." Says Sam B. "Fine, Fine, Ryder White hired a Group of Mercs for Back-up incase his plan failed. They should be up here soon." Says Kevin. "Why the hell didn't you tell us before!" Says Logan. "I thought you guys could handle them, I'm sorry." Kevin replies. "We can handle them, With all the weapons left by White, These f--kers are screwed." says Sam B. "Shut Up! I hear footsteps coming up the stairs." Says Xian Mei. "Lock and Load, Mates." Says Purna, has she and her friends grab weapons, ready for battle. Just Below the Entrance to the Roof. "Didn't the guy say he was being held hostage?" Says Louis. "Yeah, but we're ready to kick ass." Says Zoey. "Stop Stalling! Let's get outta this hell hole!" Says Francis, barging onto the roof. "It's them." Says Kevin. "Kill Them!" He says. "You Got it." Says Purna. "We know!" says Bill. And the battle begins, with Bill firing first with his M16A2, gun fire going left and right. "This isn't getting us any where" Says Purna. "You're right, i'll take on the old man." Says Logan, running forward, heading towards Bill with his AKS-74U. "What the hell do you want, youngen?" Says Bill. "You Dead." Replies Logan. Logan shoots Bill in the chest, causing Bill to fall down. "Any last words, old man?" Says Logan. "I got some words, they won't be my last though, F--K YOU!" Says Bill, who quickly pulls out a Glock 19 and loads lead into Logans chest. He then picks up his M16 and uses the butt of the gun to knock Logan off the roof. (Purna, Sam B, Xian Mei) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) "Logan's Gone, danmit. I'll go after the biker." Says Purna, who sneaks over by Francis. "Hey, What's up, babe? Names Francis." He Says. "I'm Purna, Hope you have fun there." She says. "Have fun where? In your pants? hahaha!" Francis replies. "No, In Hell." Says Purna, who pulls out a Astra and shoots Francis in the chest. She then pulls out a frag grenade, ready to finish him off. "If i am going there, your going with me." Says Francis, he chucks a Pipebomb at her, causing her to drop the frag, Franics crawls away, and an explosion occurs. (Sam B, Xian Mei) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) Xian Mei then confronts Zoey, Armed with Her Katana and SPAS-12. "Are you ready to meet your destiny, merc?" Says Xian Mei. "Merc? We aren't Mercs, Wait a second..." Replies Zoey. Xian Mei does not listen, and charges at Zoey with her katana, Zoey backs up and pulls out two P226 Pistols. "Alright you bitch, you asked for it." Says Zoey, Firing Her Pistols at Xian Mei. A Bullet hits her head, killing her. (Sam B) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) "Stop Fighting!" Yells Kevin. "The Helicopter is here, there's room for all of us." He says. Jets roll over the sky, ready to bomb the island. "Haul your asses in!" Yells Sam B, running to the helicopter. "Get to the choppa!" Yells Bill, racing with his friends to get aboard. "Everyone On? Good, because we're leaving." Says Kevin as the chopper starts back up and they ride off into the sunset. Bill turns on the radio to hear the news. "...It is home to many danergous criminals and terrorists, including Charon, the infamous hacker for higher, who has worked for everyone from Al Queda and the Yakuza... "I'll be glad as long as the world is the way it used to be." Says Zoey. "It's Not! And Never will be. Hehe, Trust me......" Expert's Opinion While Dead Island supporters pointed out that the Teamwork and Tactics of the Left 4 Dead Crew may get them killed, and the training and physical edges the Crew brings in. Left 4 Dead Supporters showed that the Left 4 Dead Gang bring in better weaponry and overall teamwork. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Valve Software Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:English Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Named Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Left 4 Dead Warriors